Rose
by XyaoixheavenX
Summary: It's Valentine's day and Allen wants to be Lavi's Valentine. Will provacitive positions and yaoi-high classmates finally push the two together? OOC and lavixallen


well a new story for you! hope you like it

warning: OOCness, boyxboy, provocative positions, but no actual sex, and it is un-betaed so sorry for any mistakes

disclaimer: i in no way own -man or its characters

* * *

I hate Monday's. Especially when on that Monday, there is a special holiday that is filled with couples doing painfully fluffy things to each other. This holiday also makes the ones not in a relationship want to a) be in one, b) ignore it and pass it off as any other day (denial), or c) drown out the sadness of being lonely by going to a bar and drinking yourself silly. Yep! This day is non other then Valentine's Day, and I, Allen Walker, belong to the first category.

I've been down ever since last night. I couldn't keep the thought of spending Valentine's Day alone out of my head, so I spent most of the night sulking about that sad fact. And when I did get some sleep, I had very inappropriate and graphic dreams about my best friend, Lavi. Actually, the whole reason I'm so depressed about Valentine's Day is because I really thought that Lavi was going to ask me to be his Valentine. I mean yeah, Lavi and I are both guys, but I know for a fact that Lavi is bi. No, I know what your thinking, he didn't date me. Instead, he secretly dated Kanda Yuu for a bit.

They were secretive about it because in my class, all the girls are yaoi fangirls, and they didn't want to be glomped half to death every day. Actually, the girls in my class have every right to being a yaoi fangirl because first, the guys in my class are both painfully over friendly (yes, Kanda too, on his good days) and hawt and two, because some would look rather cute together (LAVIxALLEN FOREVER!).

Even though I seem to be defending the girls, I'm really pissed off at them because last week, Lavi and I were walking together, headed for the cafeteria, when a few girls, Linalee and Rhode, stopped us. They both talked to us really fast and in unison, probably yaoi high, "OMG! Lavi are you going to ask Allen to be your Valentine? 'Cause if you are, you HAVE to tell us! We NEED to get it on tape, or at least see it with our own eyes!" I tuned out the rest of their little rant, then they squealed and looked at Lavi expectantly. Sadly, to both me and the girls, Lavi replied, "Nope! Sorry, but me and Allen are staying best friends.. Anyway, even if I were to ask Allen, I'm sorry, but I wouldn't tell you 'cause I would want to keep the moment special." Okay, so the last part wasn't so bad, but then again, looking back on it, it made me all expecting for the whole week and ultimately made me sad today.

When I woke up, I acted all zombie-like, both because of lack of sleep and because I didn't feel like thinking. Whatever I did, it worked because when I regained conciseness, I was outside already at the place me and Lavi meet up to walk to together to school. A few moments later, I saw Lavi walking towards me and when he noticed me, he gave me my customary smile-and-wave greeting. I returned it while he jogged up to me.

"Hey my Allen-chan! Happy Valentine's Day!" my crush said when he surprise glomped me. Even though this was typical Lavi behavior, I couldn't keep myself from blushing.

"Hi Lavi! And happy Valentine's Day to you too!" I said after catching my breath since Lavi knocked it out of me. Because Lavi was so close to me now, I finally got a good look at him, and noticed that he was holding a single white rose. I guess he saw me looking at the flower, so he said, "Oh, you might think this is cheesy, but... I'm giving this to my special person today... Um.. Do you like it.. or something?" As he was talking, he looked more and more uncomfortable because he was trying to look distracted even though we've been walking on this same path for a very long time.

"Uh.. Yeah. I think it's nice." Lavi looked relieved. As we walked to school, I thought that maybe the flower was for me, but then I remembered the whole Linalee and Rhode thing, so I squished that hope.

When we got to our lockers, I noticed that Lavi's looked like it was going to explode with the amount of love letters. I had a decent pile myself, but the only other person to be competition for Lavi was Kanda. After a few moments of staring at Lavi's locker the red-head said sighing, "Do we really have to do this, I mean, I really don't need my books..." As Lavi put the delicate flower in his backpack, I laughed and at the count of three, we opened the locker and got buried in a huge wave of love letters. Because of the sheer combined weight of the love letters, neither of us could get up so we had to get help from whoever was near. Half-way through getting dug out of the paper, I finally thought of why I didn't get hurt falling, since I fell face first. I noticed that what I was on was relatively soft so I thought that I was on my backpack.

After all the paper was gone, I only found out how wrong I was once I heard the distinct sound of my yaoi-high classmates. I looked around and noticed that instead of my backpack, I was laying on Lavi, my arm resting on his chest and his arm rapped around my waist protectively. I understood why my classmates were blushing and having severe nose bleeds because if I saw people in the same position, I too would die of blood loss.

I looked up apologetically to Lavi, expecting rejection, but was greeted to a smile that said that everything was okay. We held eye-contact as long as possible until the hallway got filled with both squealing fan-girls and awkward looking guys and teachers. I got up reluctantly and tried to hide my blush from Lavi as I waited for him to get his books from his now love letter free locker. As we walked to homeroom it seemed like I was the only one feeling awkward. I was going to ask Lavi about what he thought about the 'incedent' before when we were both assaulted with the high pitch squeal made by all the females in our class. Apparently, word spreads fast when there is the slightest amount of yaoi in it because as soon as we walked into the room, we were attacked by our female classmates. People were pushing us together and taking pictures and stuff like that until the teacher came, Mr. Reever.

We were all in our seats in a matter of seconds (I was next to Lavi~!), but not because Mr. Reever was strict, it was because he was the coolest teacher ever. So long as we got all our work done, we got to hang out in the classroom and do whatever we want. True enough, after we finished everything, we got to talk and stuff like that.

Usually the guys and girls stay on different sides of the classroom, the guys talk and sometimes rough around even though it was over nothing, but everyone got better by the end of the period. The girls were a bit different because even though they were on their side of the room, they were further divided into smaller groups. Some would only talk about a specific couple and others would talk about all couples in a certain series. The only thing that kept them all together was when a group or two got together to assault us guys with pictures and/or to interview a specific couple. Sadly, today was one of those days...

When we (the guys) noticed the Laven Group and the Anything-Kinky-and-Gay Group approach, all but Lavi and I burst into a flurry of motion. While we sat, accepting our death, everyone was saying things like "I hope you two get off with nothing too bad" and "Just try not to get too into it okay Lavi, 'cause all that's going to do is fuel the fire." And if you were wondering, yes KANDA said that (most likely high on soba), and yes i did blush... A lot... Lavi just laughed nervously, watching as his death in squealing fangirls form came closer and closer.

They finally crossed over to our side and started to ask us to go in cute and/or provocative positions. Lavi and I had no choice but to comply because the last time someone (Kanda) denied their unreasonable requests, their wrath grew tenfold where costumes and actual scripts became involved. Homeroom was finally over just as Lavi and I were in this particular position where I was up on the wall, my leg was hooked on Lavi's waist and Lavi was made to look like he was ravishing my neck. Yes, I was blushing, and yes miraculously Mr. Reever never noticed anything. This was going to be a long day...

* * *

how did you like it? i actually found this chapter to be really easy to write. if i get around to it, this story will have one or two more chapters to it ^_^


End file.
